Ghost Stories
by rockstar3m5
Summary: These are real life events that have either happened to myself or close friends. Some names have been censored to protect identity. I was inspired by Ghost Hunters to create this series so that the reason for the label.
1. Pet Cemetery

*Note: This story was quickly re written so if there are any mistakes please let me know!*

* * *

Told in my point of view.

It all started the day of my friend Abby's birthday party, by the time I finally made it Abby was joyfully opening her presents. After that and cake we talked for a while and hung out until Abby and Valerie decided to go outside, soon Tina and I followed. Now I knew there had to have been a reason for everyone going out side so I asked what happened, Abby told me her pet hamster Sunday died. Abby retrieved the cage and took the wheel out. In the wheel hung the lifeless body of Sunday. Since no one really wanted to touch the hamster since the poor things been sitting there for a couple days she shook him out. Using a tissue Abby picked him up and told someone to go dig a hole. Of course there was a fight on who's going to do it but while this was going on the hamsters body curled backwards and gasped for air.

"IT'S THE REAL LIFE PET CEMETERY!" I screamed.

Sunday breathing again, every couple of minutes you would see it bend backwards and breath. Abby placed the hamster on the side walk.

"What do we do?" she asked worry in her voice.

"I think it's gonna die..We should put it out of its misery." I said sadly. Suddenly Tina come from behind swinging a hoe.

"Let's chop its head off!" she yelled. I stood abruptly and turned to her.

"You chop it's head off, I'll chop off yours!" I stated and of course she ignored me. When Abby's mom came out and asked what we were doing she saw Sunday. She agreed that it was gonna die.

"I think we should just snap it's neck. I love animals but that's a quick way of ending the poor thing." I said tearing up.

"I think we should try and feed it! Someone get some carrots" Abby instructed and Tina did. We did try feeding it but noticed that Sunday's teeth were broken and he could be chocking on them or the carrot. Abby tried giving it hamster CPR by prying it's mouth open with a stick and blowing in it's mouth but that still didn't work. In the end no one could bare to kill the little thing on their own so we dug a hole and burred him. We might have actually killed him when we stepped on the grave to pack it.

R.I.P Sunday.


	2. Big Bad Boogieman

Spoken in my point of view

Just piture it, your little and it's your first time sleeping in you room without being afraid then IT comes.

My childhood was always spent in fear, I was a very paranoid child. I remember it the first time I slept in my room...

I was jolted out of a nightmare only to find, it came to life. I sat up my blanket nearly pulled over my head and stared out the door, a silhouetted figure walked past, it's eyes blazing red. My heart pounded so hard in my chest I thought it would explode.

"It's real! The Boogieman is real!" My brain screamed and my half half asleep body started to wake. Fear coursed though my veins as I watched the him walk past my door once...twice...three times, his beady red eyes watching me as he passed, before I decided to make a break for the door. I ran to though my door and to the top of the steps, I turned to see where he was but nothing was there, he had vanished. My little body worked over time to propel me as fast as it did down those steps and that night I slept downstairs. This continued thoughout my childhood and still might if I were to go back to that room today.


	3. Perfume Poltergeist

Told in my point of view

Once upon a time Valerie, Abby, Abby's little sis and I were hanging around in Abby's house while no one was home. We were sitting in the living room; Abby, her sister and I sat on one couch while Valerie sat on the other against the wall in front of us. A long time ago Abby told us her house was haunted so we were all paranoid.

"What is that? Do you guys smell that too?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" Both Valerie and Abby asked.

"You don't smell...perfume?" I said and everything went quite. The feeling of someone watching heavy in the room. All of a sudden the sound of running water came from the bathroom and the perfume was stronger.

"Abby whats is that!" I yelled and jumped over to the other couch.

"Well, that's the ghost. She takes baths sometimes but don't be scared shes friendly." she answered. We were all terrified at this point and Valerie kept tell me to go back to the other couch. The thickness in the room seemed to grow even heavier and when we noticed things in the cabinet moved, we had enough and left.


	4. Nightmares

Brianna's point of View

One night I was in my new bed room and I was trying to fall asleep, the light from the only street light wasn't helping. Giving up I opened my eyes and I looked at my wall directly in front of me. What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend, a ghastly hand slowly creeping up the wall! I turned away not wanting to see it and suddenly a shadow run across my TV . I was so scared that I ran down stairs with tears in my eyes, I told my mom and dad what had happend but they didn't beleve me. The only person in my family that beleves me is my older sister Danielle and that night she let me sleep in her room with her.

* * *

Brianna is my friend Danielle's little sister, since at the time she was to little to tell me what happened herself Danielle explained it the best she could. I tried to make it sound like a little girl :)


End file.
